


Expectations

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998), Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Gen, idk what this is, more Max/Marnie interaction, she's softening him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: More Max/Marnie for you lovely folks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Expectations

Since moving out on his own, Max Dennison had become a hunter of witches.

He sometimes wondered if he’d still be in the same spot he was, had he not lit the Black Flame Candle and summoned the Sanderson Sisters. It wasn’t likely, that maybe some one else would have lit it and some one else would gain a deep seated hatred of spell casters. But he never regretted the evil he stopped, or the curses put to rest.  
Juggling collage and hunting wasn’t easy, unless you had help. He often felt lucky he had Allison corresponding through phone calls and e-mails, always ready to give him fair warnings and information about the next witch on the list. Of course, his younger sister Danni begged and begged to help them out, even if it was doing research for Allison. But both had put their feet down and told her no. It was bad enough she had been involved with the Sanderson Sisters (That in itself was a close call), but to endanger her life further was not something Max was about to risk.

\--

\--

“You hunt witches?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

The brunette girl in front of him, Marnie, frowned in disgust. “Not every witch is like the Sandersons. Some are good, some are evil. It’s just how they use their magic.”

“Yeah, and the evil ones kill and curse people. Mortals.” The word still made Max shiver. As if reminding him how close he’d come to death so many times.

“Yet you kill without asking first?” She demanded.

“Oh yeah, I walk up to the witch and say ‘are you a good witch or a bad witch?’. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense.” He frowned. “I follow patterns and clues. Missing persons reports and child deaths in the area. So no, I know what I’m killing is evil.”

“But you don’t trust even good witches.” Marnie folded her arms and he sighed. No matter what he said, the girl-witch, he reminded himself-would not be satisfied with any answer.

“I’ve never seen magic used for good.”

“Or maybe you just preconceive all witches as evil.” She smiled and conjured a sparkling concoction in a martini glass. “Maybe you need to rethink your expectations of witches.”  
Max stared at the drink, then looked around to see if any one had seen that. Everyone looked oblivious, so he turned back to her. “Mind conjuring me up something? I’m kinda broke.”

Maybe witches weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
